Takeover, Game over: A Spider Man Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: My take on that season when alternate spider man from the tv show "Spider-Man: The aminated series" was controlled by the symbiote and was kinda bad. Hope you like this story.


**Back again with a new story. Just my take on the origin of Venom. Inspired by spider-man the animated series. Hope you all like this. If you know or read my stories, you know that there's a good chance some yaoi will be involved. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Chapter 1: The Hard Times pt.1_

Peter whimpers as Jacque press kisses on his neck with hesitation."I really don't want to do this Peter. Don't really feel comfortable." But the boy in question wouldn't budge at all. He pulls Jacque's head down to continue while he whimpers and sighs. After a few minutes, Peter pulls him back and kisses him full on the lips deeply. He pulls back with a 'pop' and gets off the bed that they were on." It was nice but..I gotta go." He sprinted out of the door and slammed it shut. Jacque was really puzzled before but he's even more so now.'It's weird of how Parker is acting like. Something is wrong with him.' He thought to himself as he lays down. This was weird indeed. Meanwhile, Peter's heart was beating really fast as he heads back home."Now Jacque will hate me. What was up with me over there?" The dude was getting angrier and angrier. That surprise him also.

When he reached home, he opened the door and walk all the way to him room. Peter didn't see Aunt May anywhere. Ohh yeah, she's working late nights. Flashes of pictures kept blurring a lot in peter's mind. Almost all of them were of Mary Jane. That was when he started to cry."I cheated on her, I did. But I never meant to..I really don't know what's happening to me,"Black substance were on his arm,"Or why this is here." Peter really loves M.J a lot, but that never stopped him from being taken control by venom symbiote and kissing the new fireworks. Jacque, as people called him. Peter does remember that he still has to find Promithius X(sorry if I got the name wrong) and how he's being framed of stealing it and attacking Jameson's son."The old man is gonna pay for what he did. Everyone..including AUNT MAY, HATES ME!!" Yells Peter angrily. He threw a lamp against the wall hard, breaking it into pieces.

He decided to go to bed and lay down for a moment. He then thought about Jacque. He thought about how the pain effected Jacque, the betrayal he felt when Peter forced himself on him. That created a frown on his face. Tears went down his cheeks really fast as a wrecked sob escaped his throat and lips. It keeps on continuing. But here's the thing, the tears are black..from the substance.

 _The next morning..._

"Good morning Peter. How was your...?" Peter suddenly lashed out at Aunt May."Be quiet! Geez, can't old women ever shut up?" Aunt May was understandably surprised and tried to be the bigger adult that she is,"Peter! That's not kind at all. Apologize!" But to more of her surprise, he didn't and just walked away. Aunt May sadly watched as Peter stormed off, thinking that he's just stressed about school. But he wasn't, the symbiote is sinking deeper into Peter, without him even noticing. An hour later, Peter went to school, afraid. Jacque was going to be there and it'll be super awkward.

When he arrived, everything was pretty normal. All until his best friend, Harry Osborn, asked why he didn't say hi to Jacque. Who was sitting in the laboratory, alone except Mr. Jankens, the coolest and nicest teacher ever."I don't have to say hi! Who do you think you are?! Your NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!!!" Everything went silent. Everyone was looking at the boys with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Especially Harry, himself."Alright, see you later Parker." He said darkly. Harry briskly turned away and walked out the cafeteria door. As Peter looked down at his reflection on the table, he whispered the unknowning question.

"What's happening to me?"

 **Hi you guys. I haven't been active, yet again. I apologize deeply for that. But this time, it's more personal and busy. This is part one, I will try to post part two earlier but I can't make promises. Hope you like this chapter though, sorry that it's shorter than usual. Bye, love you all!**


End file.
